Warriors: River of love
by Brook Paylynn
Summary: A love story between two cats. Each come from a world so diferent but there is one thing they have in commen, there love. After a fall in the stream clan river Nightheart is rescued by a beautiful StreamClan cat named Icestream. Read to se what happens.


**Warrior Cats stories **

**Story 1**

**Chapter 1**

_Nightheart padded out of camp with his apprentice Hazepaw_. Nightheart's black pelt gleamed as well as his green eyes. "lets go to the river there is always mice there!" Meowed Hazepaw and she ran ahead of Nightheart. Nightheart dashed after the young apprentice. Nightheart picked up snow as he ran chilling his paws..

After Nightheart's paws had long gone numb they reached the river it was the divider between forested StormClan territory, and his Clan's rivals StreamClan. There was also BreazeClan, and Darkclan. Hazepaw scented the air "what do you smell?" asked Nightheart. "voles and mice. That is all." she meowed. She was a very smart apprentice, and Nightheart new that, but she missed a sent.

"what about that fresh StreamClan sent near our border?" meowed Nightheart. Hazepaw sniffed again. "oh..." she looked embarrassed and shuffled her paws. "hey it's fine. A sent is a sent." Hazepaw's eyes lit up and gleamed like the frozen river.

"ok let's go see what we can catch" Nightheart meowed. Hazepaw creped through the undergrowth on a sent trail. Nightheart watched Hazepaw leap on a vole killing it with a swift bit to the neck. She scraped frozen dirt over her catch. Hazepaw turned her fluffy brown head. Nightheart nodded his approval to the young cat she was learning well. _Wont be long till she is a warrior. _Nightheart thought

"Look!" mewed Hazepaw excitedly. Night saw what she was looking at. It was a very plump mouse. The mouse scampered onto the frozen river. Hazepaw's amber gaze fallowed it as she creped after it. She dashed on to the ice. "Wait Hazepaw don't!" Nightheart cried. As she leaped on to the mouse. Then there was a large cracking sound.

Nightheart stared with horror. Hazepaw screeched. Nightheart shook his head and leaped to Hazepaw's rescue. He managed to grave Her by the scruff and fling her to safety. Then the ice gave way to his weight.

**Chapter 2**

"_Help!" Nightheart cried_ has the current pulled him under the ice. He struggled in vain to get air only to be pulled down again. His paws splashed through the darkness desperately. The freezing water stung like paw blows to the face. He broke through some ice and got a few short breaths. he saw a blob of brown fur that looked Hazepaw. She was yelling something.

Nightheart was pulled under again. He was getting tired from struggling in the water. Was this it? Was he going to die? Right when he thought it was over he felt jaws clamp onto his scruff. He has pulled to the surface and he started to cough up water as cold air hit his face.

After a few long seconds he was dragged onto the snowy bank. Nightheart laid on his side panting and coughing up water, his black fur plastered to his skin. He blinked the river water out of his eyes. "Is he ok?" Mewed Hazepaw worriedly. "I think he will be fine." he heard another cat meow. He turned to see a beautiful blue eyed white she-cat. Her fur was wet and silky but seemed to be drying already. "thank you" Nightheart meowed realizing that she had saved him. "C-can I do anything to repay you?" he panted.

"Just stay of StreamClan territory. We don't need any dead cats to pollute the river!" She growled, yet there was just a hint of sympathy and laughter in her eyes. She turned to cross back into StreamClan territory "W-what's your name?" Nightheart asked as he shuddered because he was so cold. "Icestream. You?"

"Nightheart." he replied.

Hazepaw supported Nightheart with her shoulder as the padded slowly back to camp. Nightheart had began to cough ferociously. Each cough was agony to Nightheart, but it was numbed with the thought of Icestream.

As the reached camp some cats started rushing to Nightheart's side asking him if he was ok, or what happened?

Silverstar padded out of her den. Her fur bristled as she saw Nightheart . Silverstar ran to him "what has happened?" her green eyes clouded with worry.

"Nightheart fell in the river trying to save me..." Hazepaw mumbled ashamedly, her gaze was stuck on her paws as if the where to hevy to meat the older cats gaze. "Well we better get you to Whitefang." meowed Silverstar. Hazepaw helped Nightheart to the Medicine Cat den. Each step was agony.

Whitefang was busy sorting herbs. Nightheart still was coughing. Whitefang looked over her shoulder. She blinked and let out a marrow of laughter "gone and tried to get your self drowned eh?" Nightheart would have normally laughed but her as in pain and cold. "come lay in a nest and get warm it will will help stop the coughing" meowed Whitefang as she sniffed some herbs.

His coughing had started to stop now, but his chest hurt. Whitefang nudged him into her den. "Go on Hazepaw I can take care of him" rasped Whitefang. Hazepaw slowly walked way looking back she went. Nightheart realized that she probably thought it was her fault. He would have to talk to her latter.

"Here eat these they will help with the chill and these will help you sleep. Nightheart ate them reluctantly. "Now get some sleep Nightheart I will give you some more when you wake up"

(to be continued)


End file.
